Torbeck
Torbeck (Kreyol: Tòbèk) is a commune in the Les Cayes Arrondissement, in the Sud department of Haiti. It has 69,189 inhabitants. ]] About Torbeck, a Southern Department commune, did not have an old name. It has four communal sections and two quarters. The city and the first communal section are coastal. The dominant relief of the town is the Plain and its climate is normal. The name of the inhabitants is Torbeckois. In 1998, the population of Torbeck municipality was 41,787 inhabitants. Economy Agriculture is the basis of the Torbeck economy; In order of importance, maize, rice, millet and black beans are found in the lowland areas. In the mountains, tuber cultivation {sweet potatoes, potatoes, cassava, taro, yam} largely dominates. Fishing is also dominant on the coast. Concerning the economic and financial establishments, they are non-existent in the municipality of Torbeck. There is only one Caisse-Populaire. Agriculture Some 15 kilometres of irrigation canals in the commune of Torbeck are in the rehabilitation phase. The work is co-financed by UNDP, WFP and the local graphing firm, which is also responsible for its implementation. Objective of the project: to promote the increase in agricultural production in the area. The irrigation system of the commune of Torbeck did not work at full efficiency, the old canals being, in some places, dilapidated and filled with alluvial. A situation due to environmental degradation, weather and other factors. And among other consequences, the reduction of the flow of water transported and consequently of the irrigated area. Another negative impact, flooding across the plain when it rains rain. ]] Infrastructure Education The Ministry of National Education of Youth and Sports is not represented in the municipality of Torbeck. For schools, at the Kindergarten level there are two schools and at Primary level, schools including five public, dozens of private and three congregational. At the secondary level, four schools including one public and three private were inventoried in the commune. Health The Ministry of Public Health and Population is not represented in the Municipality of Torbeck. For health facilities, there are two clinics and a health center. In addition, five nurses and eight auxiliaries assist the sanitary service in the commune. Utilities As for water availability, nine rivers, eleven springs and 4 ponds were counted at the commune level. With respect to other water features, dozens of single wells, artesian wells, and pumps were recorded. The City Center, the 1st and 2nd communal sections have electricity. This service is provided by the Electricity of Haiti (EDH). The power frequency is 56 hours / week. Security With regard to the Administrative and Judicial Infrastructures, the municipality has a Court of Peace and a Sub-Commission. There is no prison, but a police custody room. Culture Religion Nearly 69 temples of all beliefs have been enumerated in the commune. These temples are divided according to these faits: Catholic, Episcopal, Baptist, Adventist, Pentecostal, Wesleyan, Jehovah's Witness. Organizations With regard to the Parties and Organizations, there are two representations of Political Parties, two Popular Organizations, six farmers' groups, two Women's Groups and three Non-governmental organizations. Communication The municipality has no radio station, no newspaper / magazine or television station. Leisure As for Leisure, there is no library, museum, theater mor cinema in Torbeck. The only sport practiced is football (soccer). Two night clubs operating on Sundays and 21 gaguères were listed in the Commune. One finds at the level of the cultural heritages a fort (the fort of the platons). It should be noted that the Commune through its various chapels celebrates a good number of Patron Saints. The parish of Torbeck was created in 1719 under the patronage of St. Joseph. the Fort des Platons is one of about twenty military works built on the territory of Haiti after independence in 1804: this defensive system was directed against a possible return of the French, former masters of the colony of Santo Domingo. The Fort des Platons was built under the direction of General Nicolas Geffrard, father of President Fabre Geffrard. The ruins of the fort are located in the district of Ducis. Category:Les Cayes Arrondissement Category:Sud, Haiti